runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Gawain/Dialogue
Off quest *'Sir Gawain:' Good day to you sir **Good day ***'Player:' good day ***(Dialogue ends) **Know you of any quests Sir knight? ***'Player:' Know you of any quests sir knight? ***'Sir Gawain:' The king is the man to talk to if you want a quest During Merlin's crystal After asking King Arthur to become a Knight * Sir Gawain: Good day to you sir ** Good day *** (See dialogue above) ** Any ideas on how to get Merlin out that crystal? *** Player: Any ideas on how to get Merlin out that crystal? *** Sir Gawain: I'm a little stumped myself *** Sir Gawain: We've tried opening it with anything and everything ** Do you know how Merlin got trapped *** Player: Do you know how Merlin got trapped? *** Sir Gawain: I would guess this is the work of the evil Morgan Le Faye *** Player: And where can I find her? *** Sir Gawain: She lives in her stronghold to the south of here *** Sir Gawain: Guarded by some renegade knights led by Sir Morded *** (Sir Gawain quest dialogue state changes) *** (Sir Lancelot quest dialogue state changes- player may now ask him how shipments are made) **** Any idea how to get into Morgan Le Faye's stronghold? ***** Player: Any idea how to get into Morgan Le Faye's stronghold ***** Sir Gawain: No you've got me stumped there **** Thankyou for the information ***** Player: Thankyou for the information ***** (Dialogue ends) After receiving the location of Morgan Le Faye from Sir Gawain * Sir Gawain: Good day to you sir ** Any idea how to get into Morgan Le Faye's stronghold? *** Player: Any idea how to get into Morgan Le Faye's stronghold? *** Sir Gawain: No you've got me stumped there ** Hello again *** Player: Hello again *** (Dialogue ends) After receiving information about how shipments are made from Sir Lancelot * (See dialogue above- off quest) Post Merlin's Crystal but before The Holy Grail * Sir Gawain: Good day to you sir ** Good day *** Player: good day *** (Dialogue ends) ** Know you of any quests Sir knight? *** Player: Know you of any quests sir knight? *** Sir Gawain: I think you've done the main quest we were on right now *** (Dialogue ends) During The Holy Grail * Sir Gawain: Good day to you sir ** Good day *** Player: good day *** (Dialogue ends) ** Know you of any quests Sir knight? *** Player: Know you of any quests sir knight? *** Sir Gawain: I think you've done the main quest we were on right now *** (Dialogue ends) After The Holy Grail * Sir Gawain: Good day to you sir ** Good day *** Player: good day *** (Dialogue ends) ** Know you of any quests Sir knight? *** Player: Know you of any quests sir knight? *** Sir Gawain: I think you've done the main quest we were on right now *** (Dialogue ends) Category:Quest dialogues Category:The Holy Grail Category:Merlin's Crystal